Life As We Know It
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie was an 18 year old rebel. She would always get high and party. But, what happens when she promises her health teacher she'll stop?
1. Graduation, and telling him

Emmett POV

1 month ago:

I passed out the graded papers. Health was probably the easiest class, but I always had one student failing. She was beautiful, and I'm sure she was popular. She has these bright blue eyes and brown hair. But she seemed to be failing and didn't care.

I got to her row and glanced at her paper. A 0 on the easiest paper. She only wrote one thing on it and that was "Fuck This." Rosalie Hale didn't care about anything. She doesn't take shit from anyone and she made everyone stare.

"Miss. Hale, we need to talk after class.", I said as I gave her the paper.

I finished passing out the papers and sat at my desk. I was giving my class a lazy day today since I had to finish making a quiz for them.

After class, Rosalie was at my desk. "What do you need?", She asked.

"You do realize you're making a 10 in here right?", I asked.

"You do realize I don't give a fuck, right?", She asked.

"One more failing grade and you'll be in the office. You're dismissed.".

I watched as she walked out. 'Damn, I'd love to see her laying in my-'. I can't be having thoughts of fucking my student. But shit, she was sexy.

I sighed and walked to the gym. This boner was killing me and I really needed to jack off.

PRESENT:

I walked into my classroom to see Rosalie there.

"My mom forced me here.", She sighed.

"Yes, I emailed her. I'm concerned about the way you've been acting lately.".

"Okay?".

"I can smell alcohol and drugs on you.", I said.

"How would you even know what it smelt like?", She asked as she looked at the papers on my desk.

"Believe it or not, I was once a teenager.", I chuckled.

"I'm not stupid.", She glared at me.

"I used to get high and party every night up until the night I got into a wreck.".

"You were in a wreck?", She sat by me.

"Yeah. I was drunk and stoned and stupid. I got in the car with some buddies of mine. We were laughing, still drinking and smoking. Next thing I remember is flipping off a bridge and all the pain. The alcohol went everywhere. We ran from the scene, when we shouldn't have. And I haven't smoked or gotten in a car drunk again.", I glanced at her. Rosalie Hale was in tears.

"I-I didn't know.. I'm so sorry..", She cried.

"It's okay. Don't cry. It isn't your mistake.", I pulled her into my lap.

She laid on my chest and cried.

I didn't know what to do. But, I did thank god that I shut the door and that they automatically locked.

Rosalie looked up at me and kissed my lips lightly.

I was a bit shocked, but I honestly wanted this. I wanted her. And her only.

I lightly bit her lip and kissed back.

I could hear her moaning quietly.

"We shouldn't do this.", I pulled away.

She pouted. How could I say no now? "Please.. I won't tell anyone!".

"I could lose my job.", I sighed.

She frowned and I kissed her again. "But I would lose it for you.".

I laid her on the desk and kissed her neck. "I'll do this with you if you promise to stop drinking and doing drugs.".

"Fine.. I'll stop.", She moaned.

I took off her pants and mine. "I don't have any condoms.", I frowned.

"It'll be okay. I'm on the pill and I'll take the plan b pill.".

I sighed and slowly entered her. She was so tight, but damn, it felt good.

Not having sex in months because of a student really pays off. I was fucking Rosalie Hale.

I started thrusting harder and she started moaning more. I wanted this every day. Being above her, hearing her want more, watching her tits bounce as I please her, and being inside her was perfect.

2 months later:

"Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Emmett.", Rosalie held my hand as she introduced me to her parents.

"He looks a lot like your health teacher.", Her mom glanced at me.

"Because he is.. He gave up teaching and coaching for me. We're in love, mom.", Rose looked up at me.

"I'm calling the police.", Her mom was pissed.

"Joanne, calm down. She's 18. It's her life.", Her dad looked at me. "You break my little girls heart and I'll kick your ass.".

"No worries, sir.", I smiled.

"Okay. We're going to dinner, and I'll be over in the morning to get my stuff.", Rosalie hugged her dad. "Love you.".

Rose and I walked to my car and got in.

"We're going to dinner?", I asked.

"If you want. I just wanted away from my mom.", She giggled.

"Honestly, TV Dinners sound good to me.", I drove off.

"It sounds perfect.".

The whole ride home, she was quiet. She didn't sing along to the radio or lean on me. She just looked out the window.

"You okay?", I asked as we parked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.".

I got out then helped her out.

I kissed her cheek. "I love you.".

"I love you.", She smiled faintly.

I helped her inside and looked in the freezer.

"We're down to Mac N Cheese. Is that okay?", I asked.

"Sounds good.".

"When do you want to take the test?", I asked as I put the TV dinners in the microwave.

"Em..", She stood up and walked to me.

"Yeah?", I smiled and held her in my arms.

"I'm pregnant..", She looked down. I could tell tears were forming in her eyes.

Wait.. Rosalie is pregnant! Rosalie had a baby, my baby, growing in her.

"Holy shit.", I whispered.

"Don't freak out.", She kissed my cheek. "We have our plan. We'll be okay.".

I kissed her and smiled. "I know. I'm just a little shocked.".

"I have a doctors appointment next week.", She smiled.

"I should probably look for another job.", I glanced at her.

"Are you still wanting to teach?", She asked.

"Nope. I think I just want to coach.", I smiled. "I only enjoyed teaching because of you.".

She blushed and kissed me. "I love you.

"I love you.", I smiled.

"If the baby is a boy, his name will defiantly be Emmett Jr.", She giggled.

"And if its a girl?", I asked.

"You can pick her name.".

"Uhm, Berklie Rose.", I declared.

"Eh. Okay.".

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO, UH, HI? HOWS EVERYONE?


	2. pregnancy

Rosalie POV

THE NEXT WEEK

I smiled as we watched our tiny baby move inside me. I was still shocked about the pregnancy, but Emmett and I had a plan. If we ended up pregnant, we'd keep the baby and raise it together. We didn't agree on abortion, and adoption was out of my plans. We were happy about the baby, just a bit nervous.

"It's so tiny.", Emmett smiled.

"The baby will defiantly get bigger over time. So far you are 9 weeks along. I'm very surprised with how big your bump is. But everyone is different. You may have a tiny bump through it all or you could have a pretty big bump. I am going to estimate your due date for December 24. Do you have any questions?", The doctor told us.

"Not that I can think of.", I replied.

"Good. You may leave. And if you have any concerns you may call me anytime.", She signed a paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you.", Emmett and I smiled.

As Emmett and I drove home, I looked at the paper. "How did we manage to get a Christmas baby?", I asked.

"I dunno. But, it's cool.".

"That means buying birthday presents and Christmas presents at the same time.", I yawned.

"True.", He said as he parked in the driveway. "I want you to meet my parents sometime.".

"I want to tell my parents about the baby.".

"Mine too.", He smiled and helped me out.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Malley.", He added.

"Malley McCarty?", I asked.

"It's cute.".

"I like it.".

"What if it's a boy?", He asked as I walked to the bathroom.

"Emmett Jr.", I smiled.

"Why", He laid on his bed and smiled.

"I like it.", I replied as I looked at my bump.

"Can you feel the baby moving?", He asked.

"Kind of. I'm scared to tell my parents.", I replied as I laid by him.

"My parents are cool. My mom will be excited and my dad will be happy for us.".

"Do you have any siblings?", I asked.

"I have 1 sister, Alice. She graduated last year. I'm assuming you don't have any?".

"Nope. I was an accident. The worst one to my mom, and the best to my dad..".

"Does your mom have anything wrong with her? I don't see anything wrong with you. Sure, you drank and smoked in high school, but what teenager doesn't? I did, and my sister did.".

"I'm scared our baby will be like us and do that stuff.", I admitted.

"We'll teach them how bad it is. And I'll tell them my story on why they shouldn't do it.".

I smiled faintly.

"I hope it's a boy.", He smiled.

"I'll be happy either way.", I smiled.

Honestly this baby and Emmett were probably the best things that ever happened to me. I changed my ways for Emmett and got a baby along with it. I was proud of who I am today. I didn't regret going against the rules and sleeping with my health teacher, and I didn't regret getting pregnant. I'd never really thought of having kids, but now that it's actually happening, I'm happy.

39 WEEKS PREGNANT:

I walked around Walmart with Emmett. We had picked out so many clothes and baby stuff. We had learned that we were expecting a girl at 30 weeks. Her outfit home would be a tutu. Emmett had bought bows and now we had a drawer full. We still couldn't believe we were having a girl and that we were having her next week.

"Are you guys buying her presents?", Alice asked.

"Just a bunch on clothes and stuff.", I replied as I wrapped Emmett's present.

"She's gonna be so beautiful and spoiled.", Alice smiled.

"I hope she gets Emmett's eyes.".

"20 bucks says she gets your hair.".

"I hope not. My hair is horrible. I hate it.", I laughed.

"It'd be cute. She'd have Em's dark brown eyes, and blonde curly hair.".

"I hope she gets his dimples.", I smiled. "Either way, she'll be beautiful.".

"Have you decided what you want to put her in when she's older?".

"Cheer-leading, and gymnastics. We can start that when she's 2.", I smiled.

"What if she came out to be a boy?", She asked.

I glared at her. "Alice, you haven't seen her closet or anything yet, have you?".

"No.", She looked at me.

"A drawer full of bows, and over 100 hangers in her closet that are full.", I explained.

"Damn. Did you buy her enough?", She laughed.

"It all ranges from newborn to 1 year. A lot of it is tutu's.".

"Do you have a birth plan ready? I learned about that in Em's health class.".

"Nope. I guess I didn't pay attention to that part. How do you do it?", I asked.

"You just plan out how you want the birth to go. Like if you want to get induced, you put that in it.", She explained.

"Sounds like too much work. I'll just let my water break on it's own and just go the normal route.".

"Do you want an epidural?", She asked.

"Maybe. Just depends on how bad the pain is when my water breaks.".

I finally finished wrapping Emmett's present and stood up.

"Your feet are really swollen!", She gasped.

"I know. So is my ass and my boobs and my cheeks.".

"Have you talked to your doctor about it?", She asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting tested for preeclampsia.", I sighed.

DECEMBER 23:

"Ow.", I cried in pain and held Alice's hand.

"How far apart are they?", Esme asked.

"3 minutes.", Emmett replied.

"I want to go to the hospital.", I whispered.

I just wanted to get the pain over with and hold my little girl. I really wanted Malley to come tonight, then maybe we could get out of the hospital on time for Christmas.

"We're going, love.", Emmett helped me into the car and buckled my seatbelt.

I moaned in pain and held my stomach. "Malley, stop hurting mommy.", I whispered.

I had my eyes closed the whole way to the hospital. The pain was becoming unbearable. My contractions were 1 minute apart. And head was throbbing.

I watched as the nurses put IV's in my hand and helped undress me.

"Can I just push?", I moaned in pain.

"We need to check how dilated you are first.", One nurse said.

I held Emmett's hand and started crying. Every contraction was worse.

The nurse put my feet into the stands and started to look at me while the other one took my blood pressure and heart rate.

"We have no time. You're at a 10. I'll go get the doctor.", The nurse left the room.

I wiped my tears. I felt like a pansy, but I didn't care. I hated pain and of course, I couldn't get an epidural.

The doctor came in. "Miss. Hale, how are you feeling?".

"Horrible.", I replied as she put on gloves and sat at the end of the bed.

She moved the blanket down. "Calm down. It'll be okay. Once you see and hear your baby, you forget all the pain. I promise.", I wiped my tears and nodded.

"Push.", She instructed.

I squeezed Emmett and Esme's hands and pushed. The tears were streaming down my face.

"I see her head.", The doctor smiled. I pushed more and then stopped.

The nurse patted my head with a damp rag. "Push again. Let's try to get her shoulders through.", The doctor said.

I pushed again and felt a little more pain then heard the most beautiful sound. Malley's cry.

"It's a girl.", The doctor smiled and laid her on my chest.

She was right. Once you hear that cry, you forget it all.

"Sir, would you like to cut the cord?", The nurse asked.

Emmett nodded and took the scissors from her. I watched while she showed him where to cut. He smiled as he cut it.

Malley stopped crying when I touched her curly brown hair. "She's beautiful.", Emmett smiled.

I didn't even realize when Esme left until I looked up for her.

"She has your hair.", I smiled.

"We need to bathe her. She'll be in this sink by your bed.", The doctor instructed.

"Are you bathing her?", Emmett asked.

"Yes. The other nurses are going to get blankets.".

I watched her take Malley and start the water.

"It was so worth the pain.", I smiled up at Emmett.

He looked at the clock. "6:30 am on December 24.", He smiled.

"When can we go home?", I asked the doctor.

"12 hours after birth, if she is perfectly health. So appoximately, 6:30 am tomorrow morning.", She said as she washed Malley. "She has some thick hair.".

"Can you tell what color her eyes are?", I asked.

She looked. "Dark brown.", She smiled. "She's going to be a charmer.".

"She isn't dating until she's 40.", Emmett said.

"Em, she can date when she's 17.", I smiled.

"Fine.".

AFTERNOON:

"How much did she weigh?", Alice asked as she held Malley.

"9 pounds, 2 ounces.", Emmett replied.

"Did it hurt?", She asked.

"Yeah. But she was worth the pain.", I smiled.

Alice smiled and passed Malley to Emmett.

"She is so cute! I'm gonna spoil her!".

I smiled and watched Em.

"When can you guys leave?", Esme asked.

"6:30 in the morning.", Emmett said.

"She's my favorite Christmas present ever.", Emmett smiled.

THE NEXT DAY:

I was exhausted, but I didn't care. Being up with my princess was worth it. Malley Jane was up every hour to eat and be burped. She was up for 2 hours being fed and rocked. Then she was up at 4 this morning.

"Is she still wearing the red tutu with the black leggings and sweater? Or do I need to run to the house?", Emmett asked as I helped Malley latch onto my nipple.

"Yes. Which bow did you bring?", I asked.

"The red one like you packed. And we brought green socks.", He replied.

"Lay it out. I'm starting to think green socks will look weird.", I smiled as Malley ate.

He laid it out and looked at it. "Did you bring other socks?".

"I brought red ones. I think she would wear it with the red. The green seems too out.".

"I agree.", He dug through the bag more. "Do you need to make bottles?".

"Should I? We're going to your parents and I don't just want to whip out my boob.".

"I'd make like 5 bottles.", He said.

"Emmett, she eats like every hour. We're gonna need more than five bottles.", I started burping Malley and sighed.

"We only brought 5. I didn't think she'd eat this much.", He said as he got them out.

"You're her dad. You eat a lot too. She got it all from you.", I giggled.

I looked over as the door opened. "How's the little princess?", My doctor asked.

"Hungry. She was up every hour.", I smiled.

My doctor smiled. "Well, I'm releasing you and baby. And I'll recommend you a pediatrician. No intercourse for 6 weeks, and I hope you two have a good time.", She smiled as she signed papers.

"What happens if we have sex before 6 weeks?", Emmett asked.

"You are more likely to get pregnant.", She replied.

"Which means no sex until after 6 weeks. I'm only 19. I don't want any more babies for a while.", I glared at Emmett.

"19? You did great dealing with the pain. A lot of teens that come in beg for the epidural and so many other drugs. Did you take pain medication for your contractions?", The doctor asked.

"Nope. My water broke in the shower and they weren't bad until they were minutes apart.", I replied.

"I'm proud of you. Not many teens can handle that. Anyhow, I have to go deliver another baby. Have a good day.", She said as her pager went off. She handed me the papers and left.

"Let's go to grandma's house, princess.", Emmett smiled and helped me dress her.

After I put on her pants, I let Emmett do it. "I'll just go to a different room when she cries.".

I stood up and started changing. "You sure?", Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel like pumping right now.", I sighed.

"You okay?", He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired.", I replied.

"If you can pump like 4 bottles, I can watch her while you take a nap.", He said as he buckled Malley into her carseat.

"I don't want to leave her.", I watched as Malley squirmed.

"Babe, I'm not gonna runaway with her. But, it's whatever you want.", He said as he put stuff into her diaper bag.

"I'll think about it. Give her the pacifier.", I said as I tied my shoes.

"I think we should move her crib and dresser into our room.".

"That would make things a lot easier. We'll do it later.".

2 hours later:

I sat in Emmett's old bedroom and fed Malley. This was only the 5th time since we left the hospital. I was exhausted but I just wanted to hold her. She completed me.

I frowned as she started crying. "What's wrong, princess?".

I glanced up as I heard the door open. "Need some help?", Esme asked.

"She was eating just fine, then she just started crying. Am I doing something wrong?", I asked as I carefully sat down.

She sat by me and helped Malley latch on. "She just let go of your nipple. You're doing great, Rose. You're a natural mom.".

I smiled. "Thank you.".

"Mind if I stay up here? The boys are playing video games and getting competitive.", She replied.

"I don't mind.", I smiled.

"She looks so much like Emmett.", She smiled.

"She got his dimples. And his curly hair. Did Emmett eat a lot when he was born?".

"Yes. Almost every 30 minutes. That went on until he was 8 months old. Then it went down to every 4 hours. And as he grew it stayed like that.".

I smiled and looked down at Malley. "Is it true that breastfeeding sags your boobs?".

I felt kind of awkward asking these questions but I was curious. "No.", She laughed. "I breastfed both kids and mine look like they did when I was 16. Maybe a little bigger, but no sagging and I'm 50.".

I laughed. "Good. Formula is too expensive for us.".

"It was a little cheaper back then, but breastfeeding is so much healthier.", She stroked Malley's curls. "She defiantly got his hair. When Em was born his hair was so curly and tangled.".

"I hope her hair stays like this.".

"Hopefully she isn't tender-headed.", Esme smiled. "That would save you when she is older.".

I heard Malley cough a little and started burping her.

"Did you guys plan her?", Esme asked curiously.

"No. Not at all. We never talked about having kids. But, I don't regret her at all.", I replied. "I think Em is still in shock.".

"Me too. When he holds her, he's so careful and protective.", She smiled.

"He likes to dress her. That sounds weird, but when I dress her she cries. When he dresses her, she is calm. The only thing she likes me doing is feeding her, changing her socks and bows, and burping her sometimes. Emmett does it just right, I guess.".

"She cries when you change her diaper?", She asked.

"Yep. I tried to change it this morning and she screamed. So, I passed her to Emmett and the minute he started telling her it was okay, she calmed down.".

"Malley is a daddy's girl.".

AUTHORS NOTE;

9 pages. Holy crap. Anywho, i'm going to try to start doing longer chapters for all my stories.

This is how I picture Malley:


	3. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
